


Sunset

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-26
Updated: 2007-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Hot summer afternoon on a southern porch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: I don't care what anyone says or how many books are written I think Trip and T'Pol are going to make it  


* * *

She sat on the porch looking at the afternoon sky. As was normal for this time of year afternoon thunder storms were building in the North West. The rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance and the air smelled metallic. It was hot and humid; again normal for this time of year in southern Florida.

She looked at her mate of nearly 50 years. His face was aged, his body bent, his once blond hair now almost completely gray. She sat with him on this porch because he liked to sit here and he enjoyed her company. She sat with him because it was where she wanted to be. She knew his days were numbered and that someday she would be on this porch alone. She would out live him. At just over a hundred she was only middle aged for her people. This did not sadden her for although being so close to him all these years had had an impact on her she was still what she was and emotion did not come easy to her. She would miss his company but she would go on. 

In the beginning their relationship had been tumultuous. Starting out as unwilling crew mates, then friends and finally as husband and wife. They shared many adventures together and while at times it seemed as though they would not survive as a couple the bond that they shared always brought them back to each other. They were bound together there was no denying it. The bond that joined her people to their mates was necessary. Without emotion long term relationships were difficult to form but her people knew that with emotion that was also true. Over time they developed a way of bonding that required the least amount of emotion but brought satisfaction to both partners. For the most part this bond worked well within her own species, but as she found out, not always as well between hers and different species.

In the beginning they both found the bond unsettling. It took certain amount of mental control on both side to keep from invading the others privacy. More than once this invasion of privacy â€œendedâ€ the relationship. Over time they accepted that they were for each other and built a life together. 

With acceptance came a type of normalcy. They made a home wherever they were sent, raised a family and prospered. Their two children appeared to adjust well to their split heritage and federation life style. They had been raised for the most part among his people and culture. Her people were less accepting than his of mixed relationships and there were very few hybrid Vulcan children. None the less she versed her children in the philosophies of her people, taking them to her world often. When they were grown her daughter took a position in the diplomatic corps and her son for Starfleet, following in his fathers footsteps as an engineer. Both had familyâ€™s something that pleased her mate no end.

Her life was not what she thought it would be when she was younger but she was satisfied with the way it turned out and even if she could she would not change a single day of it.

She looked over at him and cocked an eyebrow.

â€œWhat?â€ he said with a southern draw and wide grin.

â€œI was merely reflecting on the momentâ€

â€œOhâ€ he nodded and patted her hand â€œitâ€™s going to be a nice sunsetâ€

â€œIndeedâ€


End file.
